marcs_d_and_dfandomcom-20200216-history
Marc's D and D Wiki
A Wiki For Those of The All Father Welcome Suddenly, The Source spat out a uni-powerful being. The All-Father. This being of pure potential had nothing and created something our world, and with that four deities: Tyr, Oghma, Shaar, and Umberlee. Each of the kids and the world drained some of his "potential" dividing it and making the world a plaything of the deities. Oghma had amazing perception, she noticed everything and knew in what way everything went and she thought that for the future some underlings would be needed for the gods doing and so she created the Human race. Tyr started to automatically create resources, he crafted rocks and trees and altitude. With this he literally created a mysterious being, Silvanus, a spirit of the Nature. He was not really a god but a spirit since he was created. Shaar retreated to the nothingness, not liking the continent nor anything else. He created shadows and sort of took some of his siblings work and twisted it to his liking helping him to hide. Umberlee was the latest to be created, unofficially becoming the “youngest”. He created a substance to surround the continent and supply the life made by his siblings called water. The All-Father needed to rest, his potential had been largely used and he kept restricting his "kid's powers" The four of them did not like being in his shadow. They wanted all of the celestial potential to shape the world. The All-Father went too far when Oghma created other beings (humans) and he imprisoned her and hid her on the continent in rebellion. So the others geared up and together they fought their creator, finding Oghma, freeing her and chaining their father down. The death or rather transubstantiation of the All-Father, divided the entire world into islands, with his being slipping into the air giving certain humans very small potential called "magic" by them. The siblings, victorious, divided up the World. Umberlee got the East island and divided it in rivers and lakes. His people became divided into water tribes. Today they have become great tradesmen and merchants in the modern world where the important port towns divided governing responsibilities as separate city states forming a loose coalition of the “merchant league” Shaar got the North Island, his people mutated to his dark powers into orcs and dark beings. The humans left became hard core lone wolves and survivors with only one civilized town. In the modern world the reality is it's a bunch of small barbarian villages and a few bigger colonies of humans. Oghma took the large and diverse West Island. The island boasted dwarves, humans and elves she made to make her island more diverse. The South Island is Tyr’s. Tyr's island consists of disconnected villages and cities with four main groups of primitive alliances. The greens, reds, blues, and yellows. A fifth sub island is called wild card, for it is unclaimed and in modern times is only full of mercenaries and no lives looking for a job. Here their are only towns of businesses and taverns for the mercenaries and gangs. The world has long not seen the gods themselves who have retreated to see out their creations games. Category:Browse